The Administrative Core centralizes and coordinates all group activities. These include the monthly meetings, the annual report to the NIH, the annual site visit by the scientific advisory board, the annual CCHI meeting, and the selections of Opportunity Fund projects and pilot projects. These efforts involve the PI, an office assistant and a consultant.